Sharingan Grimm
by GrimmPolaris
Summary: After killling Itachi, Sasuske finds himself in a new world. A world in which demonic beasts roam the land and terrorize the people, but with his sharingan he can control the grimm. Now the only question is what will he do with his newfound control over the grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharingan Grimm**

 **Hey Guys this is my first fanfic in which Sasuke uses the sharingan to control the Grimm. I'm also looking for a beta and if you want to send me some art for this fanfic I'll use it as the cover art.**

Sasuke was satisfied. He had just killed Itachi and could finally kill Naruto. As he took Itachi's eyes Sasuke he saw a shadow growing over his head. As he looked up he saw a small meteor falling towards him. Quickly charging up a chidori in his hand he struck the small meteor and destroyed it. As the dust cleared he saw a small pulsating golden orb on the ground. Sasuke quickly grabbed the small orb. As his his hand made contact with the orb the tiny ball exploded in his hand and he could feel himself quickly being sucked into the center of the now much larger golden orb. Feeling as if the orb was crushing him he quickly blacked out in pain as the orb collapsed in on itself and disappeared from the Elemental Nations

Ozpin was sipping his coffee as he sat at his desk. Today was the day before school started again and he was stressing over having to create team names for the new teams this year. Conflicted on either having to finish his paperwork or stepping outside, he decided to finish his paperwork and get it over with. Little did he know that his decision changed the course of the world. Had he went outside he would have seen a gold orb appear and drop off a young man before disappearing

Sasuke woke up in a forest feeling as if he had a million little kunai stabbing his brain. Shaking off the pain he looked around at the forest he had landed in. He was defiantly not near the Uchiha hideout and he could not see the destruction of the battle between his brother. Quickly deciding the orb must have moved him Sasuke begins wandering through he forest to find some sign of civilization. He soon finds a lake and hears something leap at him form behind, turning around he sees a large black with rippling muscles and white spiked armor and mask. As he looks in the demonic wolfs red eyes he can feel a powerful dark entity controlling this wolf and many more like it. Quickly refocusing on the wolf he shoves a chidori through its chest and is determined to find the being controlling these demonic wolves. Turning back to the lake he washes his hand of the wolf's blood and realizes that the orb evolved his Sharingan to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Quickly realizing that he would not have to worry about the blindness that would come with using the Sharingan he could try controlling the black wolves without losing his eyes.

-/+_+/-

Following the dark path of energy that connected the demonic wolf to its master Sasuke encountered a similar looking bear. It had the same black fur and white armor that the wolf he had slain sported. Trying out his new theory he looked into the bear's eyes and wrestled for control of the beast with the dark being, and quickly won over the bears mind. Instead of the demonic red eyes of the bear, the Mangekyō Sharingan was looking back at him. Sasuke tried ordering the bear to break the tree to his left. Said bear took lumbering steps towards the tree before swinging a claw and splintering the wood and sending the tree to the ground with a loud crash. Deciding to try out a new trick he looked back into the eyes of the bear and begin watching the memories of the demonic bear. He quickly look saw people calling the bear Grimm and the bear smashing a small village along with some of the wolves he saw earlier. Ordering the bear to lead him to the leader of these Grimm. As the day went by he encountered more Grimm and learned that the Grimm he "tamed" could convert other Grimm to be under his control.

Sasuke could see where the master of these Grimm lay. The closer he got to the mountain the more Grimm attacked, and the larger his horde of Grimm came. Eventually he got to the top of the mountain which was flat like some god had lifted the peak off the top of the mountain. He could no longer capture the Grimm up here as it took to long to convert them. Sasuke was met with much more resistance when capturing these Grimm as the Grimm master had more power over them. The Mangekyō Sharingan of Sasuke's Grimm met the blood red of the normal Grimm. As his Grimm fought, Sasuke cut his way to the Grimm master who lay hidden by the Grimm. Growing tired of cutting down Grimm he quickly went through handseals and yelled out "Electromagnetic Murder" and decimated the enemy Grimm and as he saw the Grimm master he was shocked. Instead of some giant Grimm or a person there a lay a small ruby. Using kusanagi he lunges at the small gem in an attempt to destroy its hold on the Grimm. Channeling lightning chakra in to kusanagi he slices at the gem only to be shocked as the ruby absorbs the chakra and deflect his sword. Quickly deciding to overcharge the ruby Sasuke charges the small gem with a chidori and begins overloading it with his chakra. Feeling the effects of chakra exhaustion he quickly forces all of his chakra into the ruby causing it to explode and launch him and all the Grimm off the mountain. Commanding a nevermore to pick him up and save him from hitting the ground, Sasuke quickly fades into the realm of sleep.

-/+_+/-


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharingan Grimm**

Sasuke woke up in a daze. Looking around all he saw where trees on fire and fallen logs. As he looked up Sasuke saw a massive demon burning through his grimm and wrecking it's way through the burning forest. Towering above the trees, the 80 foot tall demon was batting away his nevermores and looking through the shrubbery below. The demon had a large swinging tail and the 2 red eyes that the grimm shared, but the most notable feature of this great demon was the crown of bone atop of its head that was in infused in its skull. Quickly running towards the demon he unsheathed his sword. The demon turned its head towards him and an unleashed a fireball at him. Signing through handseals, he yelled out "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" and unleashed a fireball matching the demon's. As the fireballs fought for dominance in the sky's, the demon was observing sasuke. "I must thank you for freeing me from that accursed gem" spoke the grinning demon. "So your the one controlling the grimm" grinning, Sasuke quickly called out" Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka" and unleashed a hail of lightning infused shuriken at the demon." Do not think you can beat with your puny weapons, human scum" the demon roared as he was struck by the shuriken, and with ease begin unleashing a torrent of fire from his mouth. "Susanoo!" yelled Sasuke as he quickly created his ethereal guardian, "Take this for a puny weapon" as he quickly began firing arrows into the demon. As the demon began to stagger Sasuke pulled out his Susanoo's duel katanas and began slicing at the demon."It'll take more then one trick up your sleeve to beat me boy" as the demon created his own claymore style sword out of fire. As the battle raged on the demon could feel a very familiar aura signature, the very one that had trapped him so long ago in an age long gone. "I've had a good fight, but today will be my last, Demonic Redemption Suicide Sealing" the demon yelled as it gathered all of its power in to its hand and began forming a pentagram. "What the..." was the last though Sasuke had before the demons hand connected with his belly, sealing himself inside of Sasuke and making a pseudo- jinchuuriki.

 **A/N Sorry about not having any page breaks, but this chapter was originally going to be longer.**

 **GrimmPolaris out :)**


End file.
